


Love and Happiness

by orphan_account



Series: Come Rain or Come Shine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Companion Piece, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Companion piece to "Come Rain or Come Shine", but so far there is no previous knowledge required except established happy poly.)</p><p>When three people find each other, there is a lot of affection to go around.</p><p>Vaguely based on tumblr's 'The way you said “I love you".' prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this are going to be so spotty, at least for the time being. I apologise deeply for that in advance ;A; 
> 
> Prompts can be found here! (http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/) They will occur between all variations within the relationship, and I'll probably be pretty liberal with my interpretation of them. Knowing me, I might get tired of using the words "I love you" literally, so some might be non-verbal or just really affectionate moments :3
> 
> Adding tags as I'm posting, which is also why I decided to leave out the Akaashi/Bokuto relationship tag for now (because this first one is between one of the boys and reader). I know that's a really popular ship and I don't want people walking into this thinking it's something it's not. But fair warning, there will be BokuAka-centric additions to this!
> 
> (watch how this note becomes longer than the drabble, I talk way too much)

To his delight, Bokuto noticed you shiver first.  
  
Not that he enjoyed seeing you in discomfort! But usually Akaashi was a bit more perceptive when it came to things like this. Bokuto grinned at you and took off his jacket, offering it to you with a flourish.  
  
“Ahh, thank you, Kou,” you said, smiling at him. You started to reach out for the jacket, then hesitated and bit your lip. “But are you sure it’s okay? Won’t you be cold now?”  
  
Akaashi twitched, glancing past you to scowl at Bokuto. Not in the least put off by Akaashi’s discontent expression, Bokuto helped you put on his jacket with a gloating grin. And damn, did it look good on you! You smiled happily and snuggled deeply into the garment, clutching the collar and pushing it up against your neck.  
  
“Don’t worry, this way I won’t be cold,” Bokuto said, slinging an arm around your shoulders and pushing himself tightly against you.  
  
The three of you were walking from the train station back to your apartment, and despite the forecast’s promise of higher temperatures, today had been chillier than expected. And when the sun had disappeared behind the clouds, that last bit of warmth had been taken away from you, causing the current predicament.  
  
You sighed. “Kou, it’s hard to walk like this.”  
  
“Nice and warm though,” he said, nuzzling his face into your hair and taking in the fresh smell of your shampoo.  
  
Casting an exasperated look his way, you shook him off your shoulder and hooked your arm around his instead, still leaning in close. Your free hand reached for Akaashi’s and the three of you walked back home, a comfortable silence setting in.  
  
Still, Bokuto could not resist sending another cocky grin Akaashi’s way.  
  
There was very little rivalry or jealousy to speak of in your relationship, but the guys had soon noticed this was a clear exception; both loved to see you in their clothes. Their shirts, jackets, a warm sweater - Bokuto still could not get over that one time you had walked around in his boxer shorts.  
  
So whenever an opportunity such as this arose to manoeuvre you into a piece of their clothes, they both took the task of making sure it was theirs very seriously. After all, usually only one of them got the satisfaction of success. And usually, Akaashi beat him to the punch.  
  
You frowned when Bokuto pushed his cheek against your forehead, rubbing affectionately. “Kou, what’s gotten into you today?”  
  
He grinned and made eye-contact with Akaashi over the top of your head, pressing a quick kiss to your hair. Akaashi scowled back at him. “Nothing, I just really love you,” Bokuto said, and tightened his grip on your arm.  
  
With a chuckle you gave him a half-hearted shove, creating a little distance (but not too much). “I love you, too, Kou, but that’s no excuse for this excessive PDA.”  
  
“Sorry, (Name),” he said, gaze still fixed on Akaashi. Bokuto grinned widely and raised a single eyebrow in challenge.  
  
Akaashi simply rolled his eyes and held on a little tighter to your hand, unwilling to reveal his disappointment. However, the tight set of his jaw betrayed one thing; this was only one battle, and Akaashi did not intend to lose the war.


End file.
